On The Edge
by BabyGlover
Summary: you think you best friend,your brother would notice the hurt and the pain in your eyes. how you flinch every time someone touches you. but he doesn't' then the least person you expected notices and becomes your friend.
1. Chapter 1

On The Edge

'I look around at our lunch table everyone is paired off. Troy and Gabriella, Jason and Kelsi. Zeke and Sharpay are sitting at another table by themselves. I haven't seen Ryan by Sharpay's side in awhile. Taylor moved to Ohio a week ago, just when I was about to ask he out. You think that your best friend, your brother the one you knew since you were babies. You think he would know, would see the pain and hurt in your eyes. How you flinch every time someone touches. You think he would notice how you used to be the class clown, but suddenly grown quiet. But he doesn't even know I exist anymore, now that he has got a girlfriend. He doesn't even call me anymore at night to talk about random and sometimes serious stuff. I Just need someone to talk to especially now. The lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I walk to my locker and when I open a not falls out I pick it up and read it. It says ' " Chad meet me during free period on the third floor in the out of order boys bathroom." ' huh it doesn't say who it is from; I guess I find out during free period.'

Free period:

Chad walked to the third floor into the boy's bathroom. He didn't see anyone in there. "Hello is anyone in here." Chad said. Then he heard the door open and close and locked. He turned around to see "Ryan, you were the one that wrote the note."

"Yea, what's going on with you?" Ryan said.

"Nothing, Iii…I don't know what you talking about."

"Really, because you've been acting weird lately. I've notice the way you flinch every time someone touches you. The way you have quiet down in class, I see the tears that are straying to fall in your eyes. I see the hurt and pain in your eyes. And what about the scars on your arms and back, you think I don't notice that when you change into your gym uniform. And now when you wearing a short sleeve shirt. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, what's going on with you?"

'Dang I was in such a rush this morning I forgot to put on a long sleeve shirt.' "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone okay."

"Okay."

"Well, my parents want me to be as good as Troy. You know they expect me to be as good as he is at basketball. I didn't even want to play basketball in the first place. But my dad made me join and if I do the slightest thing wrong I get beat okay."

"Well, have you told your mom what your day does to you?"

"Yea, like she doesn't do the same thing." Chad said sarcastically.

"That's not funny Chad."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Well, don't you think you should tell someone besides me?"

"Nnn…No not yet and promise you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Yea I know. But if it gets worse then is now you have to promise to tell me okay."

"Okay."

"Let me see your cell phone, here is my number if you ever need to talk."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Just then the late bell rang. They were late for there next class and ran to it.

"Ah, Mr. Evans, Mr. Danforth nice of you to finally join us. Take a seat in the back of the class. Oh and I will see you both in detention." Ms. Darbus said.

Chad and Ryan both took a seat at the two desks in the back of the room. Ryan notice Chad shaking and passed a note to him.

R: Hey man are you alright you're shaking.

C: No I am in for it tonight after getting detention.

R: Well remember what I said. If you ever need to talk I'm just a phone call away.

"Mr. Evans and Mr. Danforth, I suggest you stop passing notes in my class if you don't want another day in detention." Ms. Darbus said.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan and Chad said.

Later that night Chad snuck into his house. Hoping not to run into his parents.

"Chad Andrew Hunter Danforth…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Chad Andrew Hunter Danforth, where have you been?" Said James Danforth, Chads dad.

"Ppp…Practice." Chad said.

"Really because it's eight o'clock and I'm pretty sure practice ends at four. So where else have you been, huh."

"Detention." Chad mumbled.

"I sorry I didn't hear you."

"Ddd…Detention sir."

"Detention!" Mr. Danforth yelled walking up to Chad grabbing him by the shirt. Then throwing him against the wall hard. Ripping of Chads shirt, he grabbed him by the hair and started to pull him in the kitchen.

"Ah, please stop." Chad said tears coming his face.

The stove tops where one in the kitchen. Mr. Danforth lifted Chad up and placed him onto the hot burners.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Chad yelled.

Mr. Danforth held Chad there for 20 mins before taking him off and kicking him in the gut. Chad looked as his mother was just looking and smiling as his father did this to him. "You stupid punk, why can't you be perfect like your friend Troy, huh. I don't want to hear anything more about you getting detentions. Now I want you to clean this mess up then go up to your room and do your homework. Do I make myself clear, freak."

"Yes sir."

Evan's house

Ring, ring Ryan heard his phone ring. He looked over at his clock and saw that it read 1:00am. He picked up his phone.

**R- Whoever this is better have a good reason for calling me at one in the morning.**

C- Ryan did I wake you.

**R-Chad is that you.**

C- Yea it's me, I'm sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to talk. I guess I'll leave you alone now.

**R- No wait, it is okay. What do you want to talk about? How much trouble did you get in when you got home.**

C-Can we talk about something else please.

**R- Sure. Remember at school when said you didn't even want to do basketball in the first place.**

C-yea.

**R-Well what did, do you want to do.**

C-No, you'll laugh.

**R-I won't. Come on, come on tell me, tell me. Pleeeeeeeeeease.**

C-*laughing* Dude alright I tell you, just stop begging. I want to do Drama and Dance.

**R-*smiling* Dude I can't imagine you during that. All I see you as is a sports person.**

C-Yea I know, truth is I'm not really into sports. But you can't tell anyone what I just told you. Oh and wipe the smile off you face.

**R-Okay. How you'd you know I was smiling.**

C-Cause I'm good like that. :In a English accent: So Master Evans tell something about you that no one else knows.

**R-*laughing* Nice accent. :In English accent: Well Master Danforth I kinda like this girl and I was going to ask her out, but she just moved away.**

C-Let me guess Taylor right. I'm not trying to be rude or anything man, but do you know most people think you swing the other way.

**R-yea it's Taylor how'd you know. And I know people think I swing the other way, I hear the names the call me. They just base their facts on the way I dress and that I like to act and sing and stuff like that. But I know I'm not like that, I know who I am. I'm just me. I'll be right back Nature calls.**

C-Okay.

**R-Okay Chad I'm back. Hello Chad, Chad you there.**

Then Ryan heard a slight snore coming form the other end of his phone, so he hung up. *laughing* "His phone is so going to be dead by tomorrow." Ryan said as he fell back to sleep.

The next morning Chad made sure to put on a long sleeve shirt. Then he started to walk, or should I say limp his thirty minute track to school. When he got there he saw Troy at his locker with Gabriella and went up to them.

"Hey, Troy it is Friday we are still on for this weekend, right." Chad said.

But Troy must not of heard him for he walked away. Just then Chad saw Ryan walk in, Ryan must have been paying attention to wear he was because he just walked into a open locker. Chad saw this and quickly ran over to him as fast as he could go. Consider he was steal sore and really in pain from last night.

"Ryan are you alright man." Chad said helping Ryan up.

"Yea, thanks." Ryan said.

"You are welcome. Dude you look like death, what's wrong."

"Oh I'm just tired, some craze friend of mine called me at one in the morning."

"Sorry."

"It is okay. Chad can I ask you why is everyone starting at me like that."

"Oh I can answer that. Do you ever have that dream when you come to school and nothing but your underwear?"

"Yea, but what does that have to do with me."

"Let's just say that that dream for you is coming true right now."

Ryan looked down at himself and notices that he was in nothing but a tank-top and black boxers with green spaceships on them. He stared to turn a deep shade of red.

"Come on I have an extra pair of clothes in my gym locker." Chad said.

Locker room

"Here Chad said this should fit." Chad said.

"Thanks" Ryan said.

Ryan had notice that when Chad and him were walking to the locker. That Chad was limping and just now when Chad handed him the pair of clothes his shirt had lifted a little and Ryan saw a bright red mark on his back. He notice now that while Chad was sitting on a bench that he had his eyes close and was biting his bottom lip and kind of breathing kind if hard.

"Chad, are you alright?" Ryan said.

Chad opened his eyes and turned to Ryan. "Huh, yea I'm fff…Fine."

Ryan new Chad was lying, because every time Chad lies he starts to stutter. Ryan raised his eyebrow and said "Chad how much trouble exactly did you get into last night."

Chad could see that Ryan knew he was lying. So he took of his shirt to let Ryan see just how much damage was done.

Ryan gasped "Jeez Chad are those stove top burns."

"Yea"

"That's just horrible. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Well Troy and I usually have a boy's weekend, but I asked him this morning if we were still on. He didn't answer, so I guess I'm free, why?"

"Wanna stay at my place this weekend."

"Sure just remind me to call my parents and tell them after school."

"Sure."

Class

Ryan was asleep in class when suddenly a ruler was slap hard on his desk waking him up.

"Mr. Evans, what is the answer to my question." Said Mr. Bolton who also was the English teacher.

Ryan looked over at Chad who held up the number four on his fingers. "Uh… four." Ryan said.

"Nice try Mr. Evans but I am afraid this is English class not Math. I'll see you after school for you punishment."

After school Chad and Ryan were walking to the Evans house. When Chad remembered that he had to call his parents. "Uh Ryan can I use your cell to call my parents. Mine is dead." Chad said. Ryan handed Chad his cell phone.

Leigh Danforth picked up the phone when she heard it ring.

L-Hello

**C-Mom it's me Chad.**

L-yes what do you want? + Oh James stop not while I'm on the phone.+

**C-=**Chad shuddered he did not want to imagine what his parents were during.= **I just want to tell you I spending the night over a friends house this weekend.**

L-okay, bye. Leigh hung up.

Chad gave the phone back to Ryan. "Here. Aw come on Ryan it wasn't that bad." Chad said to Ryan who was giving him the silent treatment.

-Yea like it wasn't that bad. I stink I smell like sweaty hormonal Jocks. I rather have detention, then have to handle the jocks sweaty uniforms and towels for a week. It is all chads fault, that is why I am giving him the silent treatment know. I wonder how long he can go before he cracks.-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryan led Chad into his house and up to his room. To say that Ryan's house was huge was a major understatement, it was enormous.

'This place is huge. Now I'm following Ryan up to his room, it takes awhile to get there. Now we are in his room, it is very big and nice. It has stairs in it leading up to another part of his room. He is still giving me the silent treatment. He's probably waiting to see how long until I crack. Lets have a little fun with this.' "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I was just joking around. Great I make a new friend after I lost my best friend Troy. I'll just leave." Chad said tears coming down his face.

-Aw man I didn't mean to make him cry. I don't want him to leave.- "Wait don't leave, stay I forgive you." Ryan said.

Chad turned around with a smile on his face. "Ah-ha got you to talk. I knew that would work."

"Wait a minute so you were just…"

"Acting, yeah."

"Man you are good."

"Why thank you."

"So what do you and Troy normally do on these boys weekends?" Ryan asked.

"You know the same thing we always do. Play basketball and other sports. Watch sports movies, go to sports games. Oh and did I mention play basketball."

"Wow sounds like fun, for someone who doesn't like sports.

"Oh yeah it's tons of fun." Chad said sarcastically. "So why Taylor."

"Well she is smart and beautiful, but those things are just a plus. The real reason was she was the only who notice me for me. You know before Gabriella came here and changed everything. She is my best friend, and she took care of me when I really needed someone. How'd you know it was Taylor."

"Well you said the girl moved, when I asked did you like anyone. I like her too, I don't know maybe mines just a crush. But yours, you sound like you are in love with her. I didn't even know you guys were friends."

"Yea most people don't. So mister Chad tell me more about yourself."

"Well…"

Troy's house

Mr. Bolton walked into Troy's room; to see him laying on his bed watching TV.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey dad."

"Taylor called here to see if Chad was here. Since he wasn't picking up his cell. It is boys weekend so where is he at."

"I don't know I haven't seen him all week."

Mr. Bolton didn't know what was going on with his soon. But he knew Chad had been at school all week. For him and Troy had all the same classes, except for English. "Well Troy next week is your turn to go over his place."

"Ah dad do I have to."

"Yes, I'm going out if town for the weekend. And you can't stay here by yourself, besides you need to spend some time with your best friend."

"Dad come on, I just turned 15 don't you think I am old enough to stay by myself. And I have a date with Gabby on Saturday."

"Troy I said no."

"Jeez I bet if mom was here, she would let me stay."

"Troy Daniel Bolton you're going and that's final. Besides your mom is the one that left us remember." Mr. Bolton said as he left the room. His wife had left him when Troy was two. She left a note saying she couldn't deal with a child. He knew that Troy didn't remember her much. And he himself didn't like to talk about her.

Ryan's house

'I can't get over Ryan's room, now we're on the second floor of his room. Part of it is a game room, then there are two doors. One of them says Taylor and the other says bathroom, which he is in now. His cell starts to ring, I don't know if I should pick it up. But then I see it says Taylor on it so I answer it.'

**C-hello.**

T-Chad?

**C-yea, hey Taylor.**

T-Um…I did call Ryan's phone, right.

**C-yea, I'm over his house.**

T-Ok, may I speak to him please?

**C-he's in the shower right now, but hold on I'll see if he is almost done.**

T-Okay.

Chad went and knocked on the bathroom door. "Yo Ryan, phone."

"Who is it?" Ryan asked.

"Taylor."

"Okay, hold on I'll be out in a second." Soon after he said that Ryan came out in his pjs and took the phone from Chad. "You can go in there and wash up. Clean pjs and things are under the sink." Ryan said to Chad as he headed back down and onto his bed.

**R-hey Tay**.

T- hey Wolf, how's it going?

**R-Good but I miss you, how is Ohio?**

T- I miss you too. Ohio is good. So when did you and Chad become friends?

**R-Just a couple of days ago. For about the past couple of weeks ago I've notice he had been acting strange. Then I confronted him about it, Tay he told me that his parents abuse him. But he told me not to tell anyone, so you can't tell him I told you okay.**

T-Okay, but you know why you notice him don't you?

**R-*sighing* yeah I know Tay-Tay.**

T-Did you tell him?

**R-No I didn't, I will eventually.**

T-Ryan you know I love you. But you need to tell him and I mean soon.

**R-I love you too and I will promise. I gotta go Chad just came back down. Goodnight Tay-Tay.**

T- goodnight wolf.

Ryan hung up the phone and looked at Chad who was laying on the other bed facing him.

"Ryan, can I ask you a question?" Chad asked

"Sure go ahead." Ryan said.

"Why haven't you been around Sharpay lately? She is your sister and you and her are always together."

"Goodnight Chad." Ryan said as he turned the other way avoiding the question.-Why did he have to ask that question.-Tears coming down his face he couldn't get Taylor's words out of his head.-You need to tell him soon.-was his last thought as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-I wake up Saturday morning at 9am. I look over to the other bed to see Chad sitting up crossed legged; staring at me with a curious face on.- "Mornin' Chad, how did you sleep?" Ryan asked.

"Morning Ry, I slept good. I've been up since 5am." Chad said.

"5am jeez what work you up?"

"You."

"Me, how's that?" Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you kept on sighing in your sleep and you kept saying no and help me over and over again. So you have any idea what that's about?"

"No." Ryan said going over to the closet. Throwing Chad some clothes and getting some himself. "Here put these on, then we'll go downstairs for some breakfast.

Kitchen

"Hey Champ how's it going? Who's your friend here?" Mr. Evans asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy I'm good and this is my new friend Chad." Ryan said.

"It's nice to meet you Chad. You boys decide what you want to do today. I'll be right back, got to go change.

"So Chad, what do you want to do today?" Ryan asked.

"Um…I've always wanted to go to the beach. But that's pretty impossible since there are no beaches around these parts."

"Oh that's not a problem at all. We can drive down to our beach house in Cali for today and tomorrow."

"Really, your dad would do that." Chad said with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Yep. Hey dad we want to go to the beach house, is that okay." Ryan asked his father as he came back into the kitchen.

"You that's fine champ. You two go put your shoes on; I'll be waiting in the car." Mr. Evans said.

"We don't need to pack anything? I don't need to go home and get some clothes?" Chad asked Ryan.

"No, I have clothes there and it seems like you can fit mine, so you don't need yours. But why didn't you have a bag of clothes since you usually go over Troy's house?" Ryan said.

"I don't need to I have clothes at his house."

"Oh."

"Are your mom and sister coming with us?"

Ryan tensed up at that question. "No, they have other things to do." Ryan said as they headed out the door.

When they arrived at the beach house Ryan led Chad to his room. Ryan changed into green and red swim trunks. While Chad changed into a blue tank top and bleu swim trunks. Then they passed Ryan's dad.

"Hey dad, we're going down to the beach, see you later."

"Okay, I'll call you in for dinner when it gets dark, have fun boys."

-I was watching Chad trying to build a sand castle. While I swam in the ocean. He was during a good job to, it was huge. He hasn't come into swim yet I wonder why. Then I saw this dude; whose back was facing me step on Chad's castle. So I got out of the water and head over there.- "Hey what's the matter with you. Why are you knocking down his castle?"

The boy turned around to face Ryan and started talking. "Well, well, well if it isn't Cousin Ryan. Oh and to answer your question because I can. What is it to you anyway?"

"Cause he's my friend and I care about my friends, Cousin Cole." Ryan said.

"Whatever I'll stop messing with your friend here. Oh and Sharpay told me about what happened between her, your mom and you. It is all your fault, you always have to mess things up don't you. Well I got to go, see you around Cousin Ryan." Cole said after he left.

Ryan had his hand into fist and was taking deep breaths. He was trying not to think of that memory. Which was hard to forget, since Sharpay and his mom lived in the same house as him. His eyes burned he was holding back the tears that were trying to fall. But he wasn't going to let them, not now in front of Chad anyway. He then turned towards Chad.

"Hey we still have some time before it gets dark. How about you come and swim in the ocean with me?" Ryan asked.

"Ican'tidon'tknowhowtoswim." Chad mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that, I don't speak gibberish. Care to say that again and louder so I can hear you."

"I said I can't, I don't know how to swim."

"Oh, well I hear my dad calling us. How about I teach you to swim some tomorrow, huh.

"Okay. Hey race you back to the house, on the count of three. 1,2.."Chad said as he started to run.

"Hey what happened to three, you cheater." Ryan said running after Chad.

Chad turned around to see that Ryan was close behind him. He turned back around just to run into the sliding glass doors to the house.

"You know people usually stop and open the door before trying to go in." Ryan said stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and it is not funny." Chad said.

"Oh, but how I beg to differ." Ryan said letting out his laugh. He just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hello boys, pizza on the table eat up. We have an early start tomorrow; I'm taking you two to the amusement park in the morning."

After they finished eating they went up to Ryan's room. After he showered Chad came out in just some blue pajama bottoms and got in one of the beds.

"Hey Ryan?"

"Yea Chad?"

"Do you um mind um rubbing my back?"

"No I don't, lay on your stomach."

"Okay, thank you."

"Anytime." Ryan said as he slowly rubbed his fingers over Chad's burn, cuts and other scars. He felt Chad tense up when he ran his fingers over his stove top burn again.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, it still a little though." Chad said.

"Don't cha' think you should get this checked out?"

"No, not yet anyway."

Silence fell over them for awhile. Ryan was wondering why bad things always happened to good people, especially kids.

"Hey Ry?"

"Hmm yea Chad?"

"What'd your cousin mean what he said about your mom, sister and you?"

Ryan tensed at the question and said "Nothing Chad, nothing."

Soon Ryan felt Chad breathe evenly and with a slight snore, knew that he was asleep. He then got up and headed to the bathroom to take his shower. When he got out of the shower and looked at his body in the full size mirror and sighed. Tears that he held back earlier that day fell. He quickly pulled on some gray sweats and a long sleeve shirt. He quickly wiped his eyes when his cell phone rang, his caller id saying it was Taylor.

**R-Hey Tay.**

T-Hey Ryan, have you been crying?

**R-No.**

T-Ryan? You know I can tell when you're lying. Now what's up?

**R-*sighing* Well this morning I woke up at nine and Chad was already up. He said he woke up at five, he said I woke him up. He said I kept on saying no and help me in my sleep.**

T-They are back aren't they.

**R-Yea they are. I hate these stupid night mirrors Tay.**

T-I know Wolf, why don't you take your medicine for it. You know it calms you down.

**R-I know, but I don't like taking them.**

T-Please do it for me Ryan.

**R-Okay, I'll do it for you.**

T-Thank you. Tell me what else happened today.

**R- well Chad and I were at the beach, when we ran into Cousin Cole. Taylor cousin Cole said that Sharpay told him about it. And Chad keeps asking about mom and Sharpay.**

T-You haven't told him yet have you?

**R-No.**

T-Ryan you shouldn't lie to him.

**R-I'm not lying, I'm just not telling him.**

T-Ryan you and I both know that's the same thing as lying. Don't answer this just take some time to think about this. Think about how you felt about it; think about when you finally told me about it. How you felt when you told me. Think about Chad; how hard it was to tell someone what was happening to him. Ask him questions about his parents and what sprung this on. Ask him about when he was little, bring back the old days, bring him back his happy memories, just talk to him. And tell him about it before I come visit.

**R-I will. When are you coming to visit anyway?**

T-Four weeks.

**R-Four weeks, that a month Tay.**

T-I'm aware of that, but that's when spring break is here. And then well have a whole week to spend together. Well its late here, I better head of to bed. Goodnight Ry I love you.

**R-Goodnight Tay-Tay, I love you too.**

Ryan hung up the phone and took his medicine liked he promised Taylor. He went back out to his room. He looked over at Chad and saw him shaking in his sleep; he didn't know why he was shaking. But he remembered Chad talking about a white wolf stuff animal that his papa gave him. He said he used it when he was scared. Ryan didn't know if it would help when he was asleep. But he got it out of Chad's book bag and placed it into Chad's arms and pulled the covers over him. Then Ryan got in his bed and fell face asleep.

Both of them would soon find out that they had more in common with each other then meets the eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Monday night wasn't going to good for Chad. Now anyone in his situation would be scared out of their minds. Chad had to admit he was scared.

"Why…Why are you doing this to me? What…what did I do?" Chad asked tears coming down his face. As he was thrown against the wall face first. He felt something snap in his left knee; but paid no mind to it.

His mom and dad had torn all his clothes off. He had to pay Ryan back since they were his clothes. He was in nothing but the buff now.

"Because you're a bad boy. Also you didn't tell us where were this weekend. Honey it is your turn to take care of him now." Mr. Danforth said.

"But…But I told mom that I was going over a friends house."

"When you said you were going over a friends house I thought you meant Troy's. You now that where you're suppose to be."

Mrs. Danforth was now beating Chad with the spike belt. Now he was bleeding all over the place. His mom handed him back to his dad. His dad hit him up a couple more times. Then threw him down in the cold damp cellar. Chad was glad it was only five steps, so he wouldn't get hurt much. Not like he could fill much anyway if he did get hurt more; for his body was numb.

Chad pulled his knee up to his chest while shaking and mumbled over and over again. "Bad boy, bad boy, bad boy."

Chad woke up with a start the next morning. He was pulled up hard by his hair. He felt a hand slap against his face, fingernails digging into his flesh drawing blood.

"Get up boy, hurry up and go get dress for school. You are already going to be late as it is." Mrs. Danforth said. "You got ten minutes and I'm leaving then you have to walk."

Chad walked towards the staircase; by the time he reached it he was dizzy and in serious pain. He looked up at the stairs and knew that his pain would worsen and it would take awhile for him to get up them. Coming down the stairs was a little easier then going up. He looked around for his mom when he came down, but couldn't find her anyway. She had left him and it hadn't even been ten minutes yet. True it had taken him five minutes to climb the stairs and two to get dress. But he still had three minutes left. He looked down at his watch and sighed he was already twenty minutes late. And it was a thirty minute walk to school. But with as much pain as he was in it would take him an extra thirty minutes. He had walked only two blocks and it had already taken him thirty minutes. That's when he felt his phone vibrate; he took it out and saw that it was a text from Ryan.

**R:Dude where are you at? You're an hour late.**

C:I know man; I'm on my way now. I had to walk.

**R:Okay. How long does it take you to walk from your house to here?**

C:Thirty minutes.

**R:So your almost here then.**

C:Not exactly, I still have awhile to go.

**R:Chad are you alright man?**

C:yea I'm fine.

**R:Well I brought you some time, so you won't get detention. So get here soon.**

C:I will, thanks man.

Chad closed his phone and wrapped his arms around himself. He was freezing he was glad he decided to layer up on clothes. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt, a short sleeve on top of that and a windbreaker. After about thirty more minutes he was glad to see the school in view. When he got into the school he went up to the third floor out of order boys bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He brought his hand up to the right side of his face, where his mother fingernails dug into his skin. There were three deep cuts there. He knew that they would be hard to hide. He took a paper towel and held it against his face to try and stop some of the bleeding. But that wasn't helping the cuts were to deep. Tears started to fall down his face. He was so caught up in his emotions that he didn't hear the door open.

-I walk up to the boys bathroom and figured that Chad might be in there. Its kinda has become our place, no else would of even think about going in there. So I wasn't surprised to see Chad at the sink. His back was turn toward me and his shoulders shaking and I knew he was crying.- "Chad, hey man are you alright."

Chad turned towards Ryan. Ryan took in a sharp breath and walked over to Chad. Ryan reached his hand up to touch the scars, but before he could Chad jumped back.

"Its okay I'm not, nor will I ever hurt you. You need to try and stop some of the bleeding." Ryan said.

"I tried the cuts are to deep. They won't stop bleeding." Chad said in a whisper.

"Come on you have to go to the nurses office. She'll have to stitch them up for you."

Nurses Office

"Mrs. Linch I think my friend Chad here needs some stitches."Ryan said.

Mrs. Linch was around her late forties, with brown skin, brown eyes and grayish white hair. She turned around to look at Chad's face and jumped back a little. "Jeez boy what happened to your face there?"Mrs. Linch asked.

Silence filled the room as Chad didn't answer her. Instead he seemed so interested in staring at the floor.

"Boy I know you hear me. Haven't your parents taught you to respect your elders? Now answer me boy, what happen to your face." Mrs. Linch yelled.

'Yelling=bad boy. No bad boy, good boy.' "I…I got aaa…attack by a ccc…cat walking here this morning." Chad said.

"Well come on over here I'll stitch them up for you."

English class

As they walked into English class Mr. Bolton looked up at them. "Ryan, Chad you are late for my class." Mr. Bolton said.

"We know sir; we were in the nurse's office."Ryan said.

"Oh okay go ahead and take your seat Ryan, Chad come here."

Chad walked over to Mr. Bolton desk. "Yes sir?" he said.

"What's up with you, you usually come see me every morning."

"I woke up late."

"Okay. What happened to you face; that it had to be stitch up?"

"Iii…I got attack by aaa…a ccc…cat walking here this morning."

"Hmm, go ahead to your seat now."

Chad started to walk to his desk but stopped. He put his hand up to his head, he had zoned out for a minute. When he came back to he headed for his desk and put his head down.

"Chad, Chad come on man wake up." Ryan said.

Chad opened his eyes and came face to face with Ryan.

"Hey sleepy head, come on its lunch time."

"I fell asleep during the whole class."

"Yeah. You alright man your shaking."

"I'm fine, just I'm freezing cold." Chad whispered.

Ryan barley heard what he said and touched his hand to Chad's forehead. "Dude you're burning up. Come on let's get you some food in you. Maybe that will make you fill better."

"Okay."

Walking down the hallways to the lunchroom. Ryan notice that Chad had stopped and was holding his head again.

-Yea like he is fine, he looks horrible.-

True to Ryan's thought Chad really did look horrible. His normal curly hair was matted down with sweat.

"Chad are you sure you alright man?" Ryan asked.

"yeah, I'm fine." Chad said as he began to walk again, but tumbled over.

Ryan saw this and ran to catch him before he fell all the way down. "Man you are far from fine."

"I want my papa."

"You want me to take you to your dad, the one that abuses you?" Ryan whispered.

"No! Not my dad my papa."

"Okay, you have to tell me who that is."

"English, Mr. Bolton."

Ryan helped Chad walk back to Mr. Bolton's classroom.

"Hey Mr. Bolton s little help here." Ryan said.

Mr. Bolton turned towards Ryan. He saw that Ryan was basically caring Chad and took Chad from him. Mr. Bolton felt Chad's forehead and knew he didn't feel good.

"Ryan, you know where I live right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I want you to take my keys and Chad there. I'll call you both off for the rest of the day. I'll be there when I get off of work."

"Okay." Ryan said as he helped Chad out to his street bike. "Hey man I want to show you something first before we go to Mr. Bolton's house.

"Okay, what is it?" Chad said.

"You'll see when we get there."

Awhile later. "Wow." Chad said.

"Nice isn't it." Ryan said.

"Yea." Chad looked around more. They were no w standing on a nice field atop of a big hill. It was surrounded by trees and had a great view of the city below.

Ryan looked at Chad looking around. Then he saw Chad put his hand to his head again. He looked at Chad's eyes and saw that they were blank. He was zoned out again, which scared Ryan a little. He knew now that it was time to go.

"Come on Chad lets go." Ryan said.

When they got to Mr. Bolton house Ryan helped Chad up the steps. He led to the door that had his name on it. When they got into the room he sat Chad on the bed and helped him take off his windbreaker. When he got that off his saw blood soaking through Chad's other shirt, and help him take them off. Ryan then saw all the cuts and blood on Chad's back.

"Oh Chad, I thought you said you were fine." Ryan said.

"Sorry about the cuts and blood."

"Nothing to be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

Around nine o'clock Ryan was shaken awake by Mr. Bolton.

"Hmm…Mr. Bolton what time is it."

"9:02pm. How is Chad?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"He is about the same he was at school. He has been sleep since we've been here. I guess I should get going home now."

"Oh no you don't it is to dark. I already called your father you are staying here tonight. You can sleep in the guess room. There are some extra pajamas in Chad's room that you should be able to fit. What don't you head up now?"

"Okay."

Ryan headed up stairs to wash up first. Then he went into Chad's room to find some pajamas. He was getting ready to head out when he heard.

"Don't go, stay please." Chad said.

Ryan turned towards Chad and said, "I thought you were asleep. I didn't me to wake you."

"You didn't the storm did."

It had started to storm pretty hard when Ryan was in the shower. "Sacred?"

"Yea. Come on stay with me please, the bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Okay, scoot over." Ryan said as he climbed into the bed.

"Thanks. Hey Ryan why did you take me to that place."

"It's il campo di fuga. It is my special place. I go there to just think. About my past, the future and the present. You the second person to know about it, the first being Taylor."

"Well thanks for showing it to me."

"Your welcome, I thought you might like it." Ryan said falling asleep.

'il campo di fuga. I don't know what that means, but it sure sounds nice.' Was Chad's last thought before he fell asleep.


End file.
